1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe coupling devices and more particularly pertains to a telescoping fluid coupling for connecting a pair of pipe ends together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipe coupling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pipe coupling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pipe coupling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,313; 4,932,686; 4,198,080; 4,194,765; and 3,836,273.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a telescoping fluid coupling for connecting a pair of pipe ends together which includes a main body having a mounting aperture for securing to a first pipe end and a hollow interior which receives a portion of a telescoping tube therewithin, and a seal coupled to an end of the telescoping tube within the hollow interior of the main body, wherein the telescoping tube can be slidably positioned within the main body to desired position to couple with a second pipe end positioned a predetermined and fixed distance away from the first pipe end to fluidly couple the pipe ends together.
In these respects, the telescoping fluid coupling according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of connecting a pair of pipe ends together.